


Hold My Hand (we'll run away)

by Procrastinating_Dragonfly



Series: Contraintes Challenge 2k19-2k20 [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 19th century lesbians y'all that's the vibe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Historical, Awkward Flirting, Boarding School, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, There is no tag for hand holding??? Really???, Unspecified Setting, lowkey, well not the fluffiest fluff but they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrastinating_Dragonfly/pseuds/Procrastinating_Dragonfly
Summary: Siyeon can't sleep. It’s Bora - it’s always about Bora, whatever claws at her chest and keeps her up at night.--OR: A writing experiment, suffocating summer nights, and two girls who would love nothing more than to run away.





	Hold My Hand (we'll run away)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks! First off this is your fair warning: this is a writing experiment. The specific challenge here was to never use auxiliary verbs, so if y'all spot any, yell at me. Apart from the specific challenge I set myself, this is also a way for me to dip into the Dreamcatcher fandom and see if y'all Insomnias would like some more fiction,,, maybe,,,

The white curtains of Siyeon's room flutter to the gentle breeze, moonlight filtering through the threads. The window is wide open; it’s far too hot in the middle of August to sleep trapped under her bedsheets when the air is stale and suffocating. 

As things are, Siyeon still finds sleep eluding her, and a peculiar apprehension eating away at her chest. It’s about Bora - it’s always about Bora, whatever claws at her chest and keeps her up at night. She knows she is in the other room, probably getting her well-deserved rest before they have to go through their daily studies once again, lost in dreams. Maybe Siyeon is in those dreams, too. Her heart glows and flutters at the prospect, and before she remembers herself, the door to her room is wide open, and so is the one to Bora’s. 

If any of the tutors on the night shift walked by right then-

It’s not important. Not when Bora sits on her bed, covers tossed to the side, hair so, so beautifully undone by fidgeting, and watches Siyeon, standing on her doorsill, eyes wide open and lips pressed together. She wants silence, and silence is what Siyeon gives her as she slowly pushes the door shut. 

“Why are you here?” Bora whispers when they’re alone in blissful silence. 

“Why aren’t you asleep?” Siyeon retaliates. She is in no position to criticize her, but Bora sleeps regularly, and Siyeon is genuinely confused. 

“It’s… too hot.”

It is too hot, of course; the breeze flowing from outside isn’t nearly sufficient to render the temperatures any more bearable, but Siyeon knows Bora. They live together, study together, accept their reprimands together when they break the school’s rules. 

“Nightmares?” she asks. It’s a wild guess, but Bora nods, a minute thing that speaks more than words would. 

“It’s too hot in here,” she repeats, voice far more exhausted this time. She shifts back onto the bed to lie down, and her gown rides up, exposing more pale, soft skin that shines against the white bedsheets. 

Siyeon’s throat feels dry, all of a sudden, but then again her body seems to take delight in reacting weirdly around Bora, lately. 

“If only we could… Maybe if we were free to go outside, you know? Where there’s wind. The moon looks beautiful tonight. To sit under a tree, and just stare at her…” she trails off. 

Siyeon ponders it for the barest of moments, before extending her hand in offer. Bora’s lips part in a silent gasp, and Siyeon waits for her decision. 

Her hand is soft, when she accepts, soft and lovely, but it’s not what Siyeon needs to focus on at the moment. She leads them both to gently open the door and run through the halls; the giggles bubbling up in her chest stay in, but not Bora’s, whose peals of barely-suppressed laughter carry across the halls, maybe even to reach ears they shouldn’t; Siyeon finds it hard to worry, as they run, hand in hand, and climb out of the main hall’s balcony. 

As soon as they set foot outside, soft, cold earth filling the spaces between their bare toes, the grip uniting their hands grows stronger and Bora pulls her forward. Siyeon runs after her, holding the hem of both their gowns up so they won’t trip over their own feet, releasing all the giddy laughter pressing at her chest as soon as she deems it safe to. Bora almost trips over a root, and her excited squeal just pushes at Siyeon’s own lungs, forcing her to laugh more. 

“Oh if they find out- The scandal! Just imagine!” Bora smiles back at her, slowing her rhythm to gasp for breath. Siyeon lets go of her hand reluctantly, only to collapse and catch her own breath amidst the uncontrollable laughter. 

“We better tread carefully, then,” she sighs, looking up at Bora. 

She is illuminated by moonlight, smiling and lovely, and the corners of Siyeon’s own lips pull up on their own. She laughs again. 

“Come,” she eventually breathes out, pushing herself up again and dusting off what dirt she can from her vest. It’s already stained, but that is a problem to face later, when they’re no longer free daughters of the night. “I know a place.”    


Of course, Bora knows every place Siyeon does, the school is her home, too; yet Siyeon knows these gardens better than Bora ever will, because Siyeon isn’t as perfect as Bora is. Bora is the model student every teacher in the school has ever wanted; she knows the gardens, takes refreshing walks in them, but never hides out an entire day amidst bushes or near the lake, feeding the swans crumbles of sweets stolen from the kitchen. Siyeon could lead her by the lake, where the Moon’s reflection would be at its brightest, by the rose bushes just to admire the contrast of the deep red against Bora’s pale skin, but she leads her to the gazebo behind the school, instead, secluded and familiar.

“I love this place,” Bora whispers, brushing off dead leaves from the bench before sitting down. “I come here to read, sometimes. It’s very peaceful. The birds’ singing is lovely company.”

“The birds aren’t that great. The big ones mostly squawk until you give them bread.”

Siyeon is simply honest, but Bora’s raucous laughter and the little snort she tries to keep in are enough to make her heart skip a beat in pride. 

“You were awake,” she finally says, when the laughter settles into comfortable silence. 

“So were you.” 

To that, Siyeon has no answer. 

“You ever think about life outside of here?” 

Siyeon does, very often. She is not adept at manners and the fine arts, nor fond of mandated reading. Of course, that was the entire reason her parents decided she was to receive a proper education - lest their only daughter go on playing knights with stick-swords and coming back home covered in mud - but Bora knows nothing of all of that, and Siyeon is determined to keep her image as clean as possible. 

“Sometimes.” 

Bora smiles, light and precious; Siyeon regrets not paying attention to her poetry lessons, just to write verses about this girl, who shines brighter than the Moon herself in this moment, when the night breeze is gentle and the thrill of rebellion still courses through their veins. 

Siyeon knows what the morning holds; it’s always the same. It fades away, all of this, and leaves behind speckles of dirt on their skin and ache in their bones. In the morning, in daylight, Bora respects their boundaries, and Siyeon only breaks those she can. There is no Moon to smile at them, and certainly no magic permeating the night air. Their hands stray far from each other, unless they're alone, in stolen fractions of time. 

Right now, though, there is no one but them, and Siyeon extends her hand in offer. 

Right now, in this moment, the Moon smiles and the breeze blows through their hair, and Bora’s fingers intertwine with Siyeon’s own, until both nightmares and reality are too distant to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was that!! This pic is actually set in the same universe as a story/sequel I was thinking I could maybe write? If I ever have time, that is. If you enjoyed this, please consider leaving a comment? It would make my day. Also, I can be found on the Tumblr @procrastinatingdragonfly and on Twitter and CC @lazylibellula, if you wanna talk about the girls, writing, request/commission something, or whatever!!
> 
> EDIT: A friend reminded me I forgot this but DON'T FEED BIRDS BREAD OR SWEETS!!!! IT'S BAD FOR THEM! you can give them peas, corn, various seeds, but not!! bread! Siyeon is doing it because Old Times!


End file.
